Keep Your Head Up
by FOREVERYOUNG1317
Summary: It's only for a year, Bella," he said, pulling along my suitcases. "You can stop acting like it's a death sentence," he said, rolling his eyes. "It is a death sentence, Grandpa. There isn't a mall for miles!" I snapped. Bella is sent to live with her grandparents for a year when she turns 19. It looks like it's going to be the worst year ever but the farmhand might change things.
1. Chapter 1

Grandpa Swan sighed at me as I struggled to pull my bags out of his truck. He pulled then out with a quick yank and started towards the house. I huffed and trailed along, my head down and my shoulders hunched.

"It's only for a year, Bella," he said, pulling along my wheelie suitcases. "You can stop acting like it's a death sentence," he said, rolling his eyes.

"It_ is _a death sentence, Grandpa. There aren't any malls for miles!" I snapped. "Back in my day," _Oh, here we go again._

"People didn't need a shopping mall to survive. Now call me old fashioned, but can't you go outside for entertainment?" he suggested, opening the door to his home.

He pulled the bags in and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was a homely place where I spent a lot of time in my childhood, baking cakes with Grandma Swan.

Speaking of Grandma Swan, she stood in the middle of the wooden kitchen with a bright smile plastered on her face. Her pink apron was tied around her waist and a whisk was poking out the front pocket. "Isabella! It's great to have you home!" she gushed, pulling me in close for a warm hug, smelling of spices and cinnamon.

"Now, you must try one of my biscuits!" she smiled and held one out for me. "Oh, I can't, I'm on a healthy eating plan," I sighed, grandpa snorting behind me. "Good luck with that in this house!" he laughed before walking outside to do whatever it was that country people did. Digging or something. I don't know.

Grandma sighed. "What are you wearing, child? How are you meant to help out around here with those heels and that dress? Are you off your rocker? What's in the suitcase?" she asked in horror.

I dragged the suitcase over to the couch and clicked the locks. It sprung open and almost hit me in the face but grandma pulled me back. My suitcase was filled with designer dresses, Jimmy Choos, Dolce and Gabbana glasses and bags as well as a million pairs of jeans and shirts.

"This will not do," she said clearly unimpressed, tapping her foot up and down, thinking. "There's a boutique in town that sells some nice clothes. The farm hand can drive you down after lunch. He'll be happy to get a break from that sun," she smiled and laughed.

"He'll be in the stables, if you want to go ask," she suggested. "He's a looker too, darling," she winked and continued with her baking. My cue to leave.

I slid my glasses back over my eyes and headed across to the stables, hobbling along like an old lady in the gravel. The stables were painted a red I had picked when I was five and it looked like a barn straight out of a picture book.

I walked over to the huge, closed doors. I hate those doors. They never moved and nobody ever bothered to grease them. I breathed in and out, preparing my body for a shove. I pushed the gap and the doors slid open.

Way to fast.

Somebody had greased them. And I went flying through the air like a bird, a very unco bird. I landed with a 'thwack' on the concrete and rolled over in pain.

There was a rush of feet and a man appeared in front of me. His hair was hidden under a black cowboy hat with a silver charm on the side. His muscles were visible under his blue plaid shirt and his jeans neatly hugged his legs. Cowboy boots in black were on his feet, completing the entire cowboy look.

His eyes were a bright emerald and his nose was slightly bumped. "Are you okay?" he asked in horror. "Yeah," I stuttered, quickly standing up. "That was quite a fall?" he asked, looking over my body for injuries.

"Yeah, these shoes are death traps. I'm Bella. Nice to meet you," I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Edward," he grinned. "Farm hand," My smile brightened. "Just the person I've been looking for," I said.

He raised his eyebrow at me in question. "Grandma Swan wanted to know if you could take me into town to do some shopping?" I asked. "No problem," he replied. "I'll be right out, just got to feed the horses," he walked off towards some horse stalls.

I quickly followed him. "You don't happen to know where Duchess is, do you?" I asked, hopefully. "Yeah, down the end stall. Why?" His eyebrows furrowed, putting an adorable frown on his face.

"She's my horse," I said happily, practically running to her stall. "Bella like Isabella? Isabella Swan?" Edward called in shock. "Yeah, what about it?" I said, continuing to the stall containing my beautiful horse.

"I'm Edward Cullen from elementary school! You know, braces, glasses?" I spun around in shock.

This could not be little Eddie from elementary school. Besides the vibrant green eyes, he looked nothing like my old friend. "Edward?" I gasped. "You've changed so much!"

Edward stared, his eyes just about coming out of his head. "You have too, uh, you look pretty," he stuttered, uncharacteristically.

I stared at him and blushed. "Oh, um thank you," I murmured. "You look very handsome, the cowboy look suits you," I smiled, causing him to smirk. "You dyed your hair," he stated and I suddenly felt conscious of my strands of blonde, playing with the ends.

"Oh, yeah. Just wanted a bit of change from boring, old, brunette Bella," I smiled, awkwardly before I scurried to the end stall.

Duchess was a beautiful palomino with white socks and a long blonde mane and tail. On her back was a large patch of white. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown and she was perfectly groomed and well kept.

I fiddled quickly with the latch on the door before Edward reached over and opened it. I was momentarily distracted by his masculine smell but I was over powered by the need to see my horse.

She watched me intently, nickering at me excitedly. I held her head and brushed her mane away from her face. She nuzzled quietly into me as I patted her soothingly.

"She's a beautiful horse," Edward commented, his arms crossed and resting on the closed stall door. "She is," I beamed at him.

"Do you have a horse, Edward? I remember you being deathly afraid of them when we were young," I laughed, making duchesses ear prick up slightly.

"Definitely got over that fear. The bay in the stall next to us is mine. He's called Ares," Edward smiled proudly. "This reminds me, it's feeding time," he smiled before wandering off.

I let go of duchess, softly pulling at the ends of her mane affectionately before walking off, closing the stall door behind me.

I found Edward in the tack room, sorting out grains and such through the feeding charts. I knocked on the door. "Need some help?" I asked. Might as well make a good impression.

He spun around and raised an eyebrow at me. "In those shoes?" he laughed. His laugh was beautiful and masculine, making my body tingle. "You didn't even make it through the door," he stated before turning back around.

I walked along the length of the room, looking for some stray riding boots of my grandmothers. I found some black leather ones near a wooden box and swapped my heels for them. There were no socks but I would have to make do.

I walked over to Edward and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm ready now," I smiled, doing a little dance with my feet. He laughed and gave me a bucket. "Go feed that horse of yours," Edward grinned.

I walked off and put the feed in Duchesses stall. I glanced at the bay in the stall next door. He was circling around in his stall, whinnying and making noises to catch somebody's attention.

I placed my bucket on the ground and walked over to him. His head snapped up and he wandered over. I stroked his head and laughed as he tried to nuzzle me.

"He likes you," Edward's voice called, startling me. "I like him too," I sighed, turning back to Ares.

"I'm all done so let's go into town," Edward said behind me and I suddenly became aware of his body close to mine, almost touching. His arm reached over and his fingers lightly met with his horses head.

A small smile crept across his face as he sighed in contentment. When he reached further towards the horse his chest lightly touched my back. I pretended not to notice and continued to pat Ares. I could see Edward was watching my reaction in the corner of his eye and was smiling brightly.

Edwards masculine scent engulfed me entirely and I honestly didn't care about going to the stores anymore. I wanted to stay right here. I had a feeling Edward did too but he sighed sadly and pulled back.

"C'mon, we have to go before dinner," Edward said and walked out the barn, me following him like a golden retriever. We took of our dirty boots and Edward opened the door to the house for me. I smiled thankfully at him before walking into the kitchen.

Grandma smiled at Edward and I and her eyebrows rose slightly at me. I shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, munching quietly.

"Here's some money to buy your clothes with and I'm sure you have some money in that luggage of yours. Now don't be too long, dinner is at five and you too are helping," she told us in her 'do what I say' voice.

Edward followed me to the couch where I made him move away from the suitcase for safety reasons. He looked at me like I was crazy but followed my instructions. I crouched down and flicked the locks on the suitcase before springing back.

The suitcase flew open and I let out a horrified gasp at the clothing article sitting on top. My frilly, red underwear sat there, not so innocently and Edward snickered. He grabbed the frilly abomination and waved it in the air.

"Nice underwear," he teased me, winking. I jumped up and down in horror as he held it even higher above me. "This isn't fair! You're so much taller!" I shouted, climbing on the couch to try and grab them. Grandma laughed from the doorway before returning to her kitchen.

I jumped from the couch and the fabric just touched my fingertips before I fell back to earth. Stupid gravity. Edward tucked them into his jeans back pocket and sat on the couch. I glared at him before I grabbed my credit card and ballet flats from my suitcase and stormed into the kitchen.

Grandma covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh and I grabbed the money from the bench and went outside.

Edward met me at the black ford F150 out the front. He taunted me by spinning the underwear around his finger but as he reached me, he pushed it back into his pocket.

He opened the passenger door to me and I smiled at him before quickly reaching into his back pocket and grabbing the underwear.

I jumped into the seat to escape him but he laughed. "You aren't getting away with this," Edward shouted, tickling me. "No!" I screamed. "Anything but tickling!" I squealed. He reached for the underwear but I quickly shoved it down my top.

"Ha!" I laughed and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Mature," he snickered before closing the door and walking around to his seat.

He turned up the radio as soon as the car turned on and he we listened to just about every genre of music. Pop, Rock, R & B, classical and blues to name a few.

We chattered the whole time, about what had happened since I'd left and how my life had been. When we arrived at the shops, for the first time in my life, I didn't actually feel like shopping.

I got out the truck and walked towards the boutique with Edward by my side. He opened the door for me and a little bell chimed. The boutique was cute and honestly, had better clothes than many in L.A.

There was a loud bang and a petite girl around my age popped up behind the counter, rubbing the back of her head.

Her hair was spiked out and she had on hardly any make up. Her nose was small and her big blue eyes were wide as she looked at me. Her skirt was a cute pink floral and she wore a white shirt tucked in and a light brown leather jacket over it.

"Is that the new season Gucci?" she gasped, dropping the book she was holding.

"Hi to you too, Alice," Edward grumbled.

"Yeah, brand new," I smiled at her. Well at least someone around here knew fashion. She hurried around the counter before looking at my clothes.

"This isn't even meant to be out yet?" she stared in awe. "I have some contacts," I winked. "I have to ask," she said her eyebrows furrowing. "Why come to this store?"

"Well," I began. "I need some clothes for this year as I'm staying on my grandparents farm and you have the cutest clothes ever! Forget Dior, Gucci and Burberry! I'm going to shop here instead!" I beamed at her.

I honestly thought she was going to collapse in the middle of the store. "Oh my gosh! You like my clothes? I design them and my mum makes them. I can't believe you said they were better than Dior, Gucci and Burberry!" she squealed.

"I'm Alice Brandon, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she said, pulling me in for a hug. "Bella Swan and trust me, the pleasures all mine. I was about to die with nobody to talk to about clothes!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Edward called. "Cowboy boots are totally in right now," he winked at me. We laughed and Alice pulled me to see the entire store and I made no complaints.

I walked out of the change rooms with a cute floral dress on and a brown leather belt. Alice looked at it for a second before she hurried off and returned with some light brown cowgirl boots. "Size 7?" she guessed and I nodded, pulling them on.

Edward sat on a chair outside the change rooms, his head snapping up every time I walked out. I tried on jeans, shirts, dresses, boots, skirts and jackets before I brought just about everything I could and swapped numbers with Alice, telling her to call me.

Edward took me into an equestrian store next to Alice's boutique and we looked at helmets, riding clothes and boots. He had to get some new things for Ares so he left me to try on some clothes.

I tried on some jodhpurs that were a nice cream colour and sighed. I hadn't tried jodhpurs on in ages and wasn't sure if they fit correctly. Is this bit down near the ankles meant to be more loose?

"Hey, Edward?" I called out and he hummed in response. "Do you think these look right?" I asked, pulling the door open and leaning on the changing room. His eyes followed me as I did a spin.

"Uh," he gulped, a light blush creeping across his cheeks. "Do they feel right?" he asked and I walked around the store a little bit. "Yeah," I said and he smiled. "I think you should get them," he stated and I nodded in agreement so we payed for everything and left.

"Do you want to go to the park?" he asked, smiling crookedly at me and I nodded so we walked to the grassed area with the picnic benches not far from the shops.

I lay with my stomach on the grass and Edward lay next to me. "Your hair looks really bright in the sun," he murmured. I looked at him and saw his furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on his.

He stared at my hand for a moment before looking at my face. "I don't know, I guess I was thinking that I liked your hair when it was wavy and brown," he smiled at the thought.

I looked at his face and saw the sun catch in his eye and wondered for a moment what it would've been like if I hadn't moved.

"You know what, Edward?" I said. "So did I,"


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Edward!" I jumped up, pulling him along. "Where's the nearest Supermarket?" I asked, suddenly quite excited. Maybe this was the change I needed.

"Just down the road? Why?" he asked, confused. "I have to grab something. Let's go before dinner!" I practically squealed and he led the way.

"Do I want to know what's brought on this excitement? Or should I be scared?" he asked as I pulled his sluggish body along.

"No! It's a surprise!" I laughed as we reached the supermarkets doors. "Oh," he said in realisation. Great, he's figured it out. There goes my fun. "We're getting underwear aren't we?" he smirked.

I punched him in the arm. "Don't make me laugh, Edward," I grinned and told him to wait while I shopped. I payed my ten dollars and caught up with Edward who was playing with his phone.

He looked up and tried to peek in my bag but I held it away. "Nice try. Let's go before it gets dark," I said and he led me to the car. I watched the trees fly past the window and leant on the cool glass. My eyes began to slowly fall before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Edward was in my dream, brushing Ares and whispering to him. He heard Duchess's hooves on the concrete and spun around to look at me. "Hey, gorgeous," he smiled and leant over, his lips lightly touching mine before he brushed the hair from my face.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Are you coming for a ride with me in the afternoon?" he asked sweetly and I nodded before my dream was interrupted.

"Bella," Edward whispered from my right. "Bella, we're home," he sighed, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes to see Edward's handsome face in front of mine, a small smirk playing on his lips.

I jumped in shock and he stood back, awkwardly rubbing his neck with his palm. "We'll have to find out where you're staying. There are not many places that have free beds," he smiled.

You see, Grandma and Grandpa run a sort of get away resort where people basically enjoy the country and ride the horses or use the speed boats on the lake. They made a lot of money through the business and I often stayed to help out as a kid.

There were two tennis courts, two pools, a hot tub, four ponds, an airstrip, a bar and so much more. Our family had been running it for over fifty years and I had a feeling that my older brother would be taking over as soon as he could. He definitely wasn't a city boy; he loved it in the country.

There were buildings scattered around the property with one large kitchen next to the lake and that was where all main meals were held. There was a large table and many chairs and never a shortage of food. The property could comfortably fit forty people sleeping at a time and if you wanted to stay you had to book at least a year in advance.

Edward walked me into Grandma's kitchen but she was nowhere to be seen so we walked to the dining area. A few people were already crowding eagerly for an amazing meal cooked by my grandmother who was famous for her delicious food.

Dinner didn't even start for an hour.

Grandma smiled at us from behind the serving area. "Bella, go change and Edward stay here to help out, you can eat now if you want," she offered and his face lit up like a little boy on Christmas. Oh, I know that feeling.

"Hey Grandma, do you think I could invite my new friend Alice over for dinner?" I asked, putting on the puppy dog face.

"Yes, dear, no problem at all but you might want to call her now," she smiled before turning to her food. Grandma was like that. When she turned to her food you knew the conversation was over. No questions.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and leant on one of the tall poles holding up the roof.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" Alice's cheery voice said through my phone.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come for dinner?" I asked.

"Oooh! Yes, of course! Do you mean now? Where do you live?" she squealed.

"On Black Ranch and Resort," I told her and she gasped.

"Oh! The woman who cooks there is the best! Her food is to die for!" she moaned and I laughed at her.

"Speaking of dying, do you know how to dye hair?" I asked, whispering the last bit so Edward didn't hear but he was too busy helping with the salads.

"Oh, yeah. I dye my mum's all the time," she said and I sighed in relief.

"Okay, well, come right over then," I said and we said goodbye before I grabbed my things from the Ford, including my hair dye and took them into the kitchen.

Alice pulled up out the front in a spunky little blue Mazda 3. She practically ran to me and gave me a massive hug even if we'd only been apart for about half an hour.

We huddled into my grandparent's bedroom where we did the big process of dying my hair before I flicked the TV on for Alice while I had a shower.

I walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel and Alice gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Oh, god it must look really bad and I don't have any blonde dye! Edward's going to think I'm a freak!

"You look beautiful, Bella!" she whispered and I looked in the mirror across the room to see my now mahogany hair. Holy shit, why did I ever turn blonde? Oh, right. L.A

"Oh, my god," I muttered and walked closer to the mirror, admiring my new hair. "I'll let you get dressed," Alice said, leaving a bag of clothes on the bed. There was a pretty blue floral skirt inside with a white long sleeved top, a charm bracelet, a locket, a light brown belt and the cowgirl boots I had tried on.

I brushed my hair and blow dried it before walking out to see Alice who was eating the cookie on a plate in the kitchen.

"Edward won't know what hit him!" she laughed and I blushed.

"I'm not doing it for Edward," I squeaked.

She raised an eyebrow and told me sarcastically to keep thinking that.

Grandma almost dropped the jug of gravy she was holding when I walked into the dining area. "Bella!" she stuttered. "Your hair is brown again!" she smiled, placing the mint coloured jug on the counter and began playing with the long strands of my hair.

**EPOV**

"You should've seen these two girls walking down here before, totally stunning. They were absolutely gorgeous!" Jasper sighed, helping some old man get his spaghetti.

He better not be talking about Bella. Jasper can fuck off. Best friends or not, he wasn't getting her. "What colour was their hair?" I spat out, grinding my teeth.

"Brown," he smiled. "One had long wavy hair and the other had it cropped short," Okay, not Bella then. I felt happy for Jasper. Maybe he had found a possible girlfriend.

"I didn't talk to them, I was too nervous," he muttered the last part. It was obvious that Jasper had confidence issues, he always had. He was just a generally shy person.

"The little, spiky haired on was so pretty, Edward. I've seen her once in town before and I guess I always felt intimidated, you know?" he sighed.

Oh, I know, I definitely know. Hanging around, Bella all day typically made you feel like that.

"If she comes to get food, I'll try and talk to her," he stated more to convince himself then me, I assume.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long, flowing brown hair who had her back faced to me. She was skinny but not anorexic and was wearing a pretty outfit I slightly recognised.

Alice stood next to her laughing at something she'd said and she pointed right at me. Crap. I've been caught. Oh, shit. I tried to look busy by putting some pasta in a bowl and I heard the tingle of Bella's beautiful laugh, causing my head to snap up.

Bella's beautiful heart shaped face was framed by thick, wavy brown locks as she smiled at me, sneakily.

And I stopped breathing.

**BPOV**

Edward went a pale white before the hand he had holding glass bowl let go and the bowl smashed directly onto the ground, causing everybody to stare at him.

I ran over to him as he tried to fix the mess, quickly and quietly. "Hey," I muttered, weakly, pushing my hair behind my shoulder. Clearly he didn't like it at all. Jesus; he dropped a bowl because he hated it that much.

Usually confident Edward was a bumbling mess, trying to clean up the glass shards but I put my hands over his and he became still, his breathing stopping.

"Calm down," I sighed and his head flicked up so his eyes locked into mine. He looked at my hair before he lifted his hand up and touched the long strands of my hair.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, looking right at my eyes. I willed my mouth to move, to thank him, to giggle, to do anything but it remained still, falling slightly open. My cheeks flushed with heat and I looked down.

"Surprise," I squeaked out like a pubescent boy. Great job, Bella. Just made yourself look like an idiot.

He smirked, pushing the glass into a dust pan and offered his hand for me to get up. I placed my hand dainty in his and he gently pulled me up.

He disposed of the glass in a plastic bucket and turned to me. "You know, Bella, I think you're missing a hat for that country outfit," he winked, pulling his black one off and placing it on my head.

For the first time, I saw his copper locks as they fell out, resting on his face. They were an odd colour. Copper yet red, red yet brown. To say the least, his hair was mesmerising and I couldn't stop staring. The ends poked out like he'd just woken up and he ran his hand through his hair, desperately trying to tame it.

"Bella," Grandma squawked, flapping her arms around. "Do something productive!" I glanced quickly at Alice but she seemed enthralled by a young man with curly blonde hair and a charming smile. Her hand was sitting innocently enough on his chest as they talked in the corner.

I think she'll be okay for a minute or two.

Edward grabbed a knife from the bench and handed it to me with a cucumber. He held his own knife, expertly cutting the tomatoes like he had been doing it since he was born. "Do you cook much?" I asked Edward as he continued chopping.

"Most days," he replied, throwing the slices into a bowl and began ripping the lettuce leaves apart.

"Jasper and Alice seem to be enjoying themselves," he chuckled throwing a glance at the pair chatting away. I laughed at his comment.

"At least they aren't making out because then we'd probably have to intervene," I snorted. What can I say? I'm a lady like woman. I threw my cucumber slices into the bowl of tomatoes and lettuce and Edward put some dressing on it before setting it over on the salad bar.

After I could see that everybody was seated, I grabbed my own bowl and filled it with Grandma's spaghetti. Edward had already eaten so I didn't expect him to grab anything but his bowl was almost double mine.

He walked to the end of the long table and placed his bowl down across from a beautiful blonde girl sitting alone. She was an amazing looking girl, blonde hair falling to her waist, sharp blue eyes watching our every move and a figure most girls would kill for.

Edward patted the space next to him and I sat down, staring down the model in front of me. She looked at me, indifferently, clearly not caring what looks I gave her.

"Hey Rose," Edward smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Game on, biatch.

"Bella Swan?" she asked, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow. I nodded. I seem to be getting a lot of this lately. "Rosalie Hale, it's so nice to see you again," she grinned, holding her hand out.

I shook it so I didn't look rude even though I really didn't because I did not like this Rosalie girl at all. "We went to elementary school together," she smiled waiting for me to perk up and be all OMG I remember you!

Sorry to disappoint but I'm pretty sure I've never seen or heard of a Rosalie Hale in my life.

"We used to have play dates every weekend? No? Don't remember that? What about playing in the creek?" she asked. I looked at her blankly. I sort of wanted to remember this Rosalie Hale but I couldn't recall anything.

"Rose King?" she asked as a final try.

Bingo.

Rose King and I used to be best friends when I was about seven, playing hopscotch, Barbies, hula-hooping and horse riding whenever we got the chance.

When I moved away, I guess I sort of forgot about her. I don't know how but since I moved, I haven't even thought about her and the name rose regarded a flower.

I jumped up from the table and practically ran over and wrestled her into a hug.

"How many years has it been?" I squealed as Edward rolled his eyes at me and Rose giggled.

"About twelve," she said sadly.

I walked to back to my seat, eager to hear about her life since I had left.

"Rosalie Hale? Where did the Hale come from?" I asked.

Her face when hard and stony, her eyes briefly closing, she shook slightly and opened them again.

"My parents died in a car accident, Bells. I live with my Aunty and Uncle now," she whispered, her eyes watering slightly but she quickly wiped away the tears.

Now I feel bad for calling her a biatch in my head.

I pushed my hand over the table to touch hers and her face softened considerably. Edward was trying desperately to calm her down, whispering it was okay reminding her how happy she was with her aunty and uncle.

The King's were a really kind couple, helping whenever they could. Mrs King constantly baked us cookies and Mr King taught us how to play guitar. I suddenly felt overwhelmed by the sadness from their deaths.

Why had nobody told me this?

"Still riding, Rose?" I asked, trying to change the subject for her sake and my own.

She began telling me about her horse, Dame and how she had named her when I left because she thought a dame and a duchess were the same thing.

Conversation flowed freely from there on and was only interrupted by Jasper and Alice's entrance to the table. They seemed to be glowing, their faces happy and they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

It also turns out that Rosalie had no interest what so ever in Edward and they were actually just really good friends.

"Bella!" a booming male voice called from far away. My older brother Emmet was standing near the salad bar, waving like an idiot at me.

He practically ran over and scooped me up in his arms, crushing me to his rock hard body. "Em! I've missed you so much!" I laughed, my arms hugging around his waist.

Emmet sat down next to Rosalie who looked completely flustered by his good looks. I knew he was good looking; I've had many a friend try to get with him before

Edward glared at Emmet across the table and I saw a slight vein appear on his temple. He put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close to his body, protectively.

Not that I was complaining.

Feel free to do this whenever Edward.

Emmet looked at Edward with a look that was mighty scary and I almost felt worried for Edward.

Unlike the sad stories of my L.A friends and Emmet, Em seemed interested in Rosalie, smiling at her and kissing her on the hand.

Excuse me, I have to throw up.

I didn't need to see that.

"How are mum and dad holding up without me?" I asked Emmet.

Edward seemed to relax when I said this, glancing at Em and then back at me.

Emmet laughed.

"They were glad to get rid of you!" he cackled.

So I threw some of my pasta at him.


	3. Chapter 3

We talked for a few hours and soon we were the only people at the long table. People had cleared off when the temperature dropped.

Rose was staying on the ranch in Edward's cottage for a week so that he could help her with her show jumping before competition at the end of the month. They seemed close and this obviously set me on edge.

How would I ever compete with beautiful Rosalie?

"Would you like to come watch tomorrow, Bella?" Rosalie asked and I nodded at her, grateful for the offer. Maybe it would get me out of some jobs.

Emmet was working on the Ranch for at least a year like I was. Unlike me, he seemed ecstatic about it and couldn't wait to begin. I don't even know why we were sent here. Our parent just told us to pack and gave us ticket to a flight the next day.

Jasper and Emmet talked animatedly about the new horses that should be arriving soon.

"We have more of a demand for trail rides so we needed more horses so we can fill that demand," Jasper explained.

I felt some hands hold my shoulders softly and jumped slightly before I smelt the spice scent that constantly followed my Grandmother. I continued to drink my lemonade as she rubbed small circles on my shoulders.

"Bella, you're staying in the cottage net to Edwards, it's a bit of a drive but Edward will take you once you're finished up here. You're welcome to stay the night, Alice," she told us, patting my shoulders before walking off.

"I would but I have an early shift in the store tomorrow," Alice sighed, glumly.

I shivered when the cool night air blew as it was getting quite dark. Edward pulled of his jacket and draped it around my shoulders.

"Oh, Edward, I can't take this! You'll freeze," I said, worriedly, trying to give it back but his hands stilled it and placed it back on me.

Edward turned around and began talking to Jasper and Emmet about what needed to be done around the ranch tomorrow. When I knew he wasn't watching, I sneakily lifted half the jacket onto his left shoulder.

He turned around and gave me a stern look before shrugging it off. Ugh, jerk-face.

I yawned, standing up and stretching without the jacket falling off. Edward watched me through the corner of his eye and I leant down towards his ear so he could hear me over the ruckus.

"Can we go home now, I'm really tired," I told him and he looked up at me. "No problem," Edward said, standing up, stretching like I had done, and showed slight stomach where his shirt raised.

Now, I used to live in L.A and I can tell you; there are some mighty fine boys there but Edward? He totally trumped them all. They were dirt next to him.

"We're leaving now," I announced, waving to everybody. There was a chorus of byes as Edward cleared up our bowls and took them to the washing up area.

Edward opened the front door for me and he easily picked up my large suitcase. It would've taken me at least an hour just to get it off the couch.

A tired looking Grandma in a lavender dressing gown appeared in the door way to her bedroom, a hand covering her mouth as she yawned. "Turning in for the night?" she asked us wearily, like a sick person who needed bed rest.

I nodded at her and she stumbled over and wrapped me in her arms. Somebody's taken their contact lenses out. I swear she's blind without them and I'm surprised she knew it was me and didn't hug Edward instead.

Her smell enveloped me, bringing flash backs of playing in the paddocks with her in the summer and baking cakes when sheets of rain hit the roof in the winter.

She let go of me and gave Edward a hug. Huh. Okay, then. She lightly patted his cheeks. "Get some rest Edward; god knows you need it after being near Bella all day! I know I do!" she chuckled, making me mock gasp before she hobbled back to her room.

Edward effortlessly pulled my bag out the door and I followed right behind him. I could see the muscles in his back shift and move as he lifted the suitcase into the tray that was already filled with my shopping bags.

He gingerly opened the door for me before walking to the driver's side. It was clear that Edward was tired as he was quiet and unlike his usual self.

As soon as he was in he turned the heater on full and turned all the vents towards me. "You'll get cold," I said, turning half of the vents towards him. He sighed but began driving down the long dirt track to our cottages.

The track was smooth and flat for a long time and the car sped along the dirt. After a while we hit a fork in the road, one side leading to large house and the other going into the woods. Edward drove us into the woods, more slowly and cautiously.

After a while we went across a beautiful stone bridge laced with vines and moss that made it look like something out of a fairy tale. I used to stand on it as a child and play pooh sticks with Rose.

Pooh-sticks was when you both dropped sticks on one side of the bridge and the first stick out of the other side was the winner.

The track started getting bumpier and the car jostled and jittered along over stones and through small puddles. I grabbed onto the side of my chair, trying not to fall out of my seat. What was this? Some sick fair ride?

My bottom was really sore from continuously hitting the seat and I wanted to rub it but I didn't want to break my fingers if we hit another bump and I sat on them.

Edward slowed and pulled up in front of two cabins nestled neatly in the woods. They were wooden and each had a glass sliding door at the front and a large window. They were rustic and new looking, only around three years old.

Edward opened my door for me and wrapped his muscular arms around my back and legs, lifting me bridal style from the tall car. My breathing quickened and so did my heart, beating fast and betraying me.

Edward's cold hands helped me to the ground and I smiled at him gratefully. Do not talk Bella. You will say something stupid and irrational and look like an idiot.

"You're hands are cold," I stated.

Face palm.

What the fuck? Couldn't have said thanks or I appreciate it? I owe you one?

He chuckled , his eyelids closing to cover his beautiful eyes as his head went slightly down. "You never fail to surprise me, Bella," he said, opening his eyes again.

You know, sometimes I surprise myself. Welcome to the 'Bella surprises me' club, founder and president, Isabella Swan.

I stepped to the side and closed the door and Edward was already unloading my bags when I reached the back of the truck. I grabbed as many bags as my small arms could handle and made a run to the house Edward was in before they collapsed.

Please, who needs two trips to the when you can do one.

Edward stared at me as I just about collapsed in the doorway. Inside was beautiful and majestic. The kitchen was a beautiful medium wood and stone. The front had comfortable looking cream stools and some books sat in a bookshelf built into the counter. Next to it was a big staircase that spiralled upwards.

The dining table was large and surrounded by black and cream chairs and topped with a strange orange light above it that looked like a modernised pine cone.

I could get used to this.

A cold breeze blew through the front door and I shivered slightly. "I'll turn the heater on for you," he smiled and grabbed the remote next to the door and clicked a button before warm air began pouring into the room.

"I'll leave you to get settled in and go to sleep," he smiled, wearily at me before he wrapped his arms around me and I suddenly felt warm and comforted.

I leant my head against his chest and breathed out once before slowly breaking the hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," I whispered out and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Goodnight, Bella," he grinned and walked down the steps, with his feet banging on the steps as he walked off the porch.

I watched him walk across the ground and up to his house, I pretended to close the door but peeked from behind the glass to see him watching my house, wistfully before he went inside.

I leant against the door and sighed, confused and frustrated by the beautiful man living next door. Did he like me? Did he hate me? Was I not good enough? Is there something wrong with me?

Ugh, my brain hurts.

Fuck, boys suck.

I slammed my fist on the table and moaned in anger. I pulled open my suitcase, once again jumping back when it flew open violently.

I pulled out my bunny pyjamas and trudged upstairs, leaving half my clothes askew on the floor boards, much like a reflection of a rainbow in a dirty puddle.

Upstairs was a beautiful lounge room with gorgeous decor and an amazing fireplace. I pulled a handle that led me to a dark room. I felt up the wall and couldn't find the light switch anywhere.

What the hell? Is it purposely running away?

I reached down to my pocket, feeling to find my Iphone, feeling the cold metal and pulling it out with a satisfied sigh. At least I can do something right.

I clicked the home button and shone the phone towards the wall and found the light switch. The light flickered once before beaming across the entire room.

My bed was adorned in a beautiful yellow doona and white and pink pillows. There were light wood bedside table with white laps and flowers.

I had no time to admire the decor and changed into the bunny pyjamas before turning off the light and flopping into my cold bed.

I rolled around and around but my brain would not slow down, throwing images of my day into my mind.

Why am I here? Everyone knows that I don't want to be here, especially my parents! So, why would they send me here?

Was something happening on the farm that I don't know about? Are they in financial trouble? Not enough staff? FUCK.

I want answers.

And Edward-god-damn-Cullen, he confuses me to no end.

He'd been a cutie in elementary school, blonde hair always cut perfectly; he was a natural artist, good with the two class mice, fabulous at spelling and maths, adorably nerdy glasses that he constantly pushed up his nose.

Okay, I might've had this little crush on him.

Little, little, little crush, nothing big.

Okay, that's a lie.

I was totally, completely in love with little Eddie Cullen.

Now? Definitely not in love.

I might have a teeny-tiny crush on him.

I think.

I rolled over to look out the window and was met by the view of Edward's house and more importantly, his bedroom.

His hair was as wild as ever but his hands were running through it and knotting thoroughly. His eyes were transfixed on a book in his right hand a pencil sitting on the top.

He closed his eyes and breathed in before pushing off the book and flicking off his bed side lamp.

No. Come back!

My phone vibrated next to me, shaking the bedside table.

I pulled it into my hands, squeezing my eyes at the brightness of the screen. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as Edward's name flashed across the screen.

**Edward Cullen: If u want 2 sleep, stop watching me from the window ;)**

I squeaked and my head flew up to look out the window but it was dark and I couldn't see anything.

**You: Just enjoying the view.**

That was rebel, Bella. Jeez, you surprise me sometimes.

A second later, my phone rang out and I glanced at the screen.

**Edward Cullen: I'm glad. Want 2 come ova 4 brkfst tomoz?**

How could I pass that up? Play it cool, Bella. Play it cool.

**You: Depends what time it is ;)**

**Edward Cullen: What about 7:30? X**

.

That was the sound of all the blood in my brain leaving. Quickly.

X? HOLY CRAP. Bella. Don't die. Stay with me, stay with me, Bella. Oh, god. Reply.

**You: Sounds like a plan. :) But if I'**m waking up so early I'll need to sleep. Cya tomoz. xx

Go Bella! Double X's? Slam dunk!

**Edward Cullen: Okay, cya here at 7:30 xx**

Okay seriously, Bella. Go to sleep now...

Yeah, it took me at least another hour to sleep.

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Firstly, thank you so much for reading this story! WOW! I never expected so many people to read this story! I have had so many view and visitors! I'm astounded! But I have to stay guys...about two hundred and something visitors but two reviewers? Thank you so much to real life Bella 95 and goddess of the sands for taking the time to review 3 It means so much to me. I'm not going to stop writing because I don't get reviews but I'd appreciate it. Even an :" I like this story" would be nice. **

**Thanks guy**


End file.
